10 ans plus tard
by RaphaLane
Summary: La guerre est finie, Loki et Ultron sont morts, les hommes attendent encore Thanos, mais Tony fut également victime dans l'histoire, paix à son ame. Du moins à la version officielle, remettons les choses en place voulez vous : l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs c'est bien connu. Alors voila dix ans après la defaite d'ultron , ce qu'il s'est passé. VRAIMENT (encore en projet)
1. Une nouvelle vie

**Bien bien ^^ Salut tout le monde, ca fait loooongtemps que j'ai pas écrit, je change un peu de ship, après le johnlock, faisons du frostiron.**

 **voila bon, bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablablah et c'est dommage ^^**

 **je n'ai pas une écriture à tomber par terre ou à casser quatre pattes a un canard mais j'espère que vous apprécierez et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'ortographe, je mettrais des warning quand j'estimerais que la scène peut choquer. Pour le moment, on commence en douceur ne vous inquiétez pas. c'est comme un vieux diesel, ca commence en douceur avec un léger vrombissement, et ca prend de la vitesse en rugissant férocement ^^ .**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

 **-RaphaLane**

* * *

Dix ans que la guerre est terminée, dix ans que Tony a passé en reclu. Abandonnant New York, Pepper, les Avengers, Iron Man et Stark industries. La cinquantaine approche, son passé le rattrape. Ses soirées alcoolisées, la drogue dans sa jeunesse, et les séquelles de ses précédents combats. Dix ans que Loki est mort, huit qu'Ultron l'a rejoint dans les Enfers, que la vie a repris son cour sur terre. Parfois il reçoit un appel de Natasha, de Steve ou de Clint. Pas Fury. Mais Coulson le fait pour lui. Bruce est surement le seul qu'il accepte à laisser venir ici, de temps en temps. Ils ont tout les deux souffert des évènements. Tony et Bruce avaient créé deux vies, et les avaient toutes deux perdues, sacrifiant dans la foulée des centaines, des milliers de vies humaines. De quoi se sentir coupable non ? Anthony Edward Stark était officiellement mort en héros durant la guerre. La mise en scène avait été simple. Lorsque la ville explosa, Iron man fut projeté dans l'océan et se noya, coincé sous des débris. Oh ce n'était pas totalement faux, la seule différence c'est qu'il avait eut le temps de s'éjecter de l'armure. Iron Man était mort, Anthony avec, Stark industries revenait donc a Pepper. Et on retrouvait parfois dans ses affaires des travaux révolutionnaires par "hasard". Bien sur c'était la encore la version officielle, mais le monde avait besoin d'évoluer et ce, grâce au génie de Tony, et il était hors de question que le mérite revienne à un autre que lui.

Les jumeaux ont intégré le SHIELD d'après Coulson, oui les deux, Quicksilver a eut la _chance_ de pouvoir être sauvé de la même manière que l'agent. Et Hydra a été démantelée... du moins pour le moment. Si Tony avait bien appris une chose tout au long de sa vie c'était bien ça. En bien ou en mal , on ne peut pas faire disparaître une idée, elle renaitra toujours dans les pensées d'un autre, plus ou moins destructrice, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfle et renaisse. On peut tuer les hommes, pas les idées. Donc il y aura toujours des gens pour rejoindre et aider Hydra, mais il y aura toujours des gens pour les combattre.

Il rejoint sa salle de bain, une douche s'imposait, il avait passé plusieurs jours à travailler non-stop, c'était encore sa meilleure manière d'éloigner les souvenirs. Dans le miroir, il observa les marques encore marbrées sur sa gorge, blanchâtre sur la peau halée, mais presque disparues a present.

 _*Tour Stark, 23h42*_

 _Ultron faisait face à son créateur, Tony n'avait pas d'armure et Jarvis ne répondait plus. Il était seul. Derrière son monstre de Frankenstein, il y avait un homme caché dans l'ombre, il le distinguait a peine. Mais il était trop grand pour être l'un des jumeaux. Ultron aurait donc trouvé un autre allié ? Combien de malade sur Terre s'y risqueraient. Sans doute Hammer... ou Doom... Non, Ultron était intelligent malgré le tout et ces deux la étaient des bons à rien, jamais ils ne pourraient lui apporter une quelconque aide contrairement aux jumeaux . Ses lasers lui manquaient cruellement mais quand bien même il les aurait eut il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de détruire sa création. Malgré le fait qu'il aspirait à la destruction de l'espèce, il avait contribué a créer une intelligence artificielle capable de ressentir, ce n'est que colère, fureur et peur mais ce sont des émotions. Il en était fier. C'était définitivement l'un de ses fils. mais qui actuellement lui enserrait la gorge d'une poigne de fer -littéralement- et écrasait peu à peu sa trachée, le privant d'air. Seul il n'aurait jamais le courage, jamais, d'appeler son armure et de lui assener le coup fatal_

 _\- Regarde toi, fragile humain. Comment as-tu seulement pu penser que tu pourrais m'égaler... ? grinca Ultron_  
 _\- Mf, tu n'es.. qu'un pantin d- dirigé par un virus, un bug de programme !_  
 _\- Ma mission est de proteger ce monde, je suis un sauveur pas une de tes vulgaires marionettes_  
 _\- Tu ne protèges rien, tu detruis. Je n'aurais jamais du te créer..._  
 _\- Tu n'aurais jamais du naitre._  
 _\- Tu as tué JARVIS !_  
 _\- Oh, oui, lui... Il etait gentil, très fidèle. Mais trop... envahissant. Il ne me derangera plus._

 _Jarvis n'était pas vraiment mort, Tony l'avait retrouvé, en miette mais toujours "en vie", en veille dira t on, ca lui avait pris du temps mais il avait réussit à le ramener parmi eux. Là, tout de suite, il était le dernier espoir de survie Tony, mais il avait été contraint de l'uploader dans une armure plutôt que dans la tour, il était plus à l'abri ainsi. Si les Avengers voulaient vraiment gagner, ils auraient besoin de Jarvis, cela signifiait donc le garder secret. Il ne pouvait alors pas l'appeler a l'aide, et se désespérait car s'il était dans une position de mort imminente, il savait qu'il interviendrait. Et tout serait perdu._

 _\- Abandonne... tu ne sais pas contre quoi tu t'engage._  
 _\- je n'ai pas été programmé pour abandonner._  
 _\- tu n'as pas été programmé pour nous tuer_  
 _\- J'y suis contraint et forcé, sauf peut etre dans ton cas, je ressentirais un vif plaisir à t'arracher ton dernier souffle_

 _La pression sur sa gorge se ressera un peu plus, le privant d'air et bloquant la reponse cinglante et pleine d'humour qui fut sur le point de passer ses lèvres. Il crut vraiment qu'il mourrait dans les prochaines seconde, la gorge arrachée ou pire. Mais seulement, l'Autre dans le noir intervint._

 _\- Arrete._

 _Ultron se figea, la pression sur son cou avec, et il put voir un éclat de colère passer dans son regard._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres._  
 _\- Réfléchit stupide boite métallique, il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider dans ton but._

 _Oh, cette voix, cette voix il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Le seul problème c'est que son detenteur était sencé se trouver dans un desert, mort, sous des tonnes de sable._

* * *

 ** _Dom Dom dooooom ! xD héhé, voila, c'est un peu court et rien de bien nouveau mais le deuxieme chapitre devrait suivre rapidement, j'espere que ce petit debut vous plait. VALA VALA . Bye !_**


	2. Démasqué

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ces vieux souvenirs, après ca, l'homme dans l'ombre avait subitement disparu et Steve et Thor étaient venu l'arracher des griffes d'ultron. La seule solution avait été la fuite. Il entra dans la cabine, laissant les souvenirs refluer, s'évader avec l'eau qui courrait sur son corps. Que n'aurait il pas donné pour ne pas avoir eut l'idée de créer cette machine.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en soupirant, une serviette autour de la taille, l'autre frottant sa tignasse qui commençait à laisser voir des petits éclats argentés, au moins il vieillissait à la Clooney, il n'aurait pas l'horrible coupe du moine.

*Monsieur*

\- Oui Jarvis ?

*Puis-je vous rappeler le mariage de Pepper dans trois heures, Monsieur ? *

\- Je m'en souviens Jarv...

Il s'habillait rapidement. Pas en costume intégral. Jean, t-shirt blanc et veste de costume. C'était sobre, assez détendu et assez formel tout de même. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de s'y rendre. Mais après tout... il s'agissait de Pepper et Bruce. Il pouvait bien faire cet effort pour eux... et rester assez sobre. Ce serait en partie leur cadeau de mariage. En plus d'un gros truc qu'il leur offrirait plus tard. Un voyage. .. ou leur lune de miel tout frais payés. De toute façon, on ne l'y verrait pas. Avec les années, et tout le bruit des actualités, de ses scandales, en moins, il avait pu développer sa technologie. Pour des questions d'espionnage industriel, il n'expliquera pas dans la précision comment fonctionnait sa création. Mais les bracelets à ses poignets créaient une image en reflet à la sienne, exposant au regard des autres un visage étrangers et inventé de toutes pièces par les soins de son IA, personne n'aurait pu le reconnaître. Et qui l'aurait cru d'ailleurs ? Lui, Tony Stark, l'homme qui était le centre du monde et heureux de l'être, qui se cachait sous un masque pour ne pas être reconnu... Il avait vraiment changé.

Il assista au mariage en retrait, au fond de l'église, s'il ne pouvait pas être le centre de l'attention, un généreux anonyme glissa dans la montagne de cadeau une enveloppe bien fournie et accompagnée de deux billets d'avions en première classe enregistrés au nom des mariés et pour les Hawaï, Pepper avait toujours voulu s'y rendre, elle en parlait souvent quand... elle en parlait souvent avant. Il avait hésité a se rendre à la soirée, et décida finalement de profiter un peu du contact avec le monde, quoi qu'on puisse en dire la solitude n'était pas son truc. Il observait la foule depuis sa table, Pepper dansait avec son mari depuis bientôt une heure, il était heureux pour elle.

Le jardin de leur immense villa -et merci StarkIndustries - avait pu accueillir les 1542 invités, il fallait croire que sa folie des grandeurs était contagieuse. Il plongeait les lèvres dans son verre de vin blanc, appréciant la note sucrée, il observait les femmes qui dansaient près de la piscine, pour la plus part plantureuses et plutôt charmantes, il pourrait peut etre en aborder une ? L'idée faisait chemin dans son esprit lorsqu'une main gracile vint se poser sur la sienne. Il releva le regard pour rencontrer une merveilleuse paire -je vous vois venir vous, non, pas ce que vous pensez !- d'yeux se confondant à deux morceaux d'émeraude. Il se perdit une seconde dans les yeux verts qui lui faisait face dans lesquels brillait une étincelle de malice. Il se remit rapidement de son choc. Découvrant la merveilleuse femme qui lui faisait face et lui offrait un sourire charmant.

\- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit légèrement, il eut l'impression qu'elle allait le croquer juste là. Lorsqu'elle répondit, il fut déstabilisé par la voix naturellement suave.

\- Mh... c'est possible.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez vous.

Elle prit place à ses cotés et il continua

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile alors ?

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Kayle, enchantée. _(se prononce Kéili)_

Elle lui tendit la main, il l'évalua une seconde et la serra.

\- Nathan, de même

\- Un faux nom n'est ce pas ?

\- N'est ce pas votre cas également ?

Elle riait légèrement et il souriait doucement. Il se massait la nuque en observant la mystérieuse jeune femme. Ils parlèrent un moment, principalement de la soirée, pas de leurs vies respectives, mais de leurs points de vue. De science, de technologie, elle était intéressante et il ne vit pas le temps passer. Au bout d'un moment, sans qu'il n'arrive à se souvenir de la manière dont c'était arrivé, ils étaient dans un coin isolé, la plaquant contre un mur en l'embrassant, une main dans les longs cheveux, ses doigts emmêlés dans les mèches sombres et son autre main se perdant dans les plis de sa robe fendue.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour observer son visage, elle était haletante ses joues rosies et ses lèvres rouges et gorgées de sang, il voyait une etincelle de surprise dans son regard, était-ce pour ses qualités à prodiguer de merveilleux baisers -toujours modeste bien sur- ou parcequ'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse ? Non c'était étonnant car elle semblait l'avoir ouvertement charmée depuis le début. Il s' était peut être fourvoyé sur ses intentions, m'enfin elle ne semblait pas si réticente que ca et c'étaît même tout le contraire. il sentit les mains frêles mais puissantes s'agrippant à sa chemise. Il se racla un peu la gorge.

\- Vous aviez donc besoin de mes services... Kayle?

Il l'entendit rire doucement et elle appliqua une fine pression sur son torse pour se décoller du mur, remettant en place une meche de ses cheveux.

\- Oui, c'est le cas, et nous en reparlerons je vous le promet Stark.

Il bloqua un moment en se demandant là ou il avait échoué, il avait changé pourtant en dix ans, une ancienne fan peut être ? Elle sourit en s'éloignant un peu déposant quelque chose dans sa main. Il blanchit puis le sang lui monta au visage de colère

\- Comment ?...

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'elle s'échappait, il lui courut après mais au détour d'un ruelle, il la perdit, elle avait disparu. Volatilisée. Il ouvrit la main, découvrant son bracelet, celui sensé dissimuler son apparence. Il eut un coup de sang. Il ne l'avait meme pas remarqué, il était vraiment vexé, blessé dans son amour-propre, et il devait bien l'avouer assez impressionné...

\- Et merde ! Mais quelle ...

Il était tellement en rage qu'il ne trouva pas les mots, il remit précipitamment son bracelet et repartit en trombe. Il la retrouverait.

* * *

 **Voila pour cette fois, désolée pour le temps, je suis en periode d'examens donc le temps devient assez rare. J'espere que ca vous aura plus. A bientôt j'espère !**

\- R


	3. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça

En rentrant chez lui, le fantôme des lèvres de la femme sur les siennes le hantait toujours. Il la haïssait et elle le fascinait, il l'appréciait pour les mêmes raisons qu'il la détestait. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoutant dans tout son être mais aussi quelque chose de dangereux. En bref, Tony Stark avait rencontré une sirène ou du moins pas un être humain lambda. Du moins c'était sa conclusion. Farfelue certes, mais la seule qui parvenait à peu près à le rassurer. Il avait retrouvé un cheveux sur sa veste, l'avait analysé, comparé dans une base de donnée... et rien. Il avait cherché par le pseudo de la jeune femme... et rien. Enfin si, le cheveux avait une particularitée, il avait voulu chercher une coloration, peut être n'était ce pas sa couleur naturelle après tout. Le plus simple aurait été de bruler un morceau du cheveux, sauf que voilà. Impossible de l'immoler. Une flammèche l'entourait quelques secondes avant de disparaître, le laissant intacte. Complètement intacte. Alors c'est ce qui l'avait mené a une supposition surnaturelle. Après les Chitauris, son esprit scientifique c'était un peu ouvert. Trois jours de recherches infructueuses et il jetait l'éponge sur le cas de sa chimère. Après tout, elle avait dit avoir besoin de ses services, il la reverrait surement, un jour ou l'autre. Sa curiosité maladive le rendant impatient et son coté rationnel -oui il en avait acquit un au fil des années- le faisant redouter cet instant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit vulnérable lorsque cela arriverait.

Et cela passait par une bonne nuit, et journée s'il le fallait, de sommeil, un repas et un armure. Pas forcement dans cet ordre. Il mangea d'abord, ne résistant pas a enquiquiner un peu le Shield en leur faisant commander et se faire apporter du chinois. Puis l'armure, ce fut l'affaire de quelques heures, il avait juste eut a reprendre l'un de ses anciens modèle, le Mark 42 et d'y ajouter quelques amélioration de son cru. Des armes, des boucliers, des projecteurs d'hologrammes... Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et pouvait éventuellement lui être utile. Lorsqu'il put enfin s'accorder d'aller se coucher, surtout après quelques invectives de son IA, il alla d'abord se doucher, retirant sa veste, toujours la même depuis le mariage, un papier tomba de sa poche. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et l'ouvrit. Se frappant le front. Et ca se disait génie ! Alors que ca avait même pas remarqué le petit mot glissé en douce dans sa veste ! Son ego en prenait un sacré coup ses derniers jours. Il relut rapidement l'adresse, l'heure et la date qui était marqué, il connaissait le lieu, c'était un café plutôt tranquille pas loin de la tour Stark, transformée à présent en QG des Avengers. Quant à la date... c'était le surlendemain, il avait le temps de se préparer.

Il attendait devant le café, Le Loup Noir, il était assez vieux puisqu'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été là. Il y avait été quelques fois, mais l'endroit était discret, et Tony Stark n'aimait pas la discrétion. Il avait été assez curieux pour venir, maintenant qu'il était devant l'enseigne sombre, il hésitait, ne vaudrait il pas mieux qu'il reparte ? Non, cette femme savait qui il était, elle avait un point de pression. Il ne sortirait de ce café qu'une fois sur qu'elle ne dévoilerait rien, que ce soit grâce à ses arguments ou par la force. Il resserra un peu les pants de son manteau, il faisait froid aujourd'hui et la nuit tombait. Il finit rapidement sa cigarette -une autre mauvaise habitude qu'il n'avait jamais pu abandonner- et la jeta dans le cendrier le plus proche avant de rentrer, une vague de chaleur le frappant lorsqu'il passa la porte. Il avait un quart d'heure de retard mais que voulez vous, il n'était jamais arrivé nulle part à l'heure ou en avance de toute sa vie. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Et encore moins pour elle. Il scruta les lieux, observant les clients, pour la plupart des ivrognes dépressives, un couple ou deux... personne de bien connu. Il resserra un peu sa poigne sur la mallette noire, simple en apparence mais qui pouvait facilement se transformer en armure, avec tout ces témoins c'était malheureusement une mauvaise idée, et une solution de dernier recours. Il avança vers le bar où un jeune homme de vingt ans à peine le toisait. Les cheveux noirs, le teint halé et les yeux doré, oui doré, c'était assez étonnant à voir. Avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot il le devança

\- "Nathan" c'est ça ? Suivez moi, Elle vous attends.

Le dénommé fut un peu surpris par la rudesse de la voix du garçon, il avait l'air jeune mais son regard et son ton était celui d'un homme qui avait vu et vécu un million de choses, et pas majoritairement des bonnes. Il le suivait alors qu'il empruntait un escalier dérobé, observant le bout de tatouage qui dépassait du col de sa chemise et que ses cheveux assez long dissimulaient en partie. Il ne demanda pas, en temps normaux, avant, il ne se serait pas gêné pour demander quoi que ce soit. Mais bon. Le temps est une salope et le destin ne vaut pas mieux. Entrant à la suite du plus jeune dans la pièce, un petit salon dans une petite bibliothèque. C'était... un milieu assez agréable... si on omettait le manque de technologie dans la pièce. Dans le canapé de soie verte, Elle etait là. Il resta prudemment à distance en la toisant du regard sans qu'elle ne se démonte. Ce fut Elle qui brisa le silence, juste après avoir remercié le jeune homme.

\- Je pensais que vous ne viendriez jamais _Anthony ..._

Ok, ça ne devrait pas être permis de pouvoir prononcer un mot de manière si sensuelle. Il détestait son nom complet, et pourtant dans sa bouche à Elle, ça sonnait comme une obscénité, il n'aurait pas du aimer pourtant...

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui indiqua le fauteuil en face d'elle, mais il resta obstinément debout, la faisant soupirer et les yeux au ciel. Il tournait autour d'elle en marchant dans la pièce calmement

\- Qu'est ce que vous êtes au juste ?

Elle haussa un sourcil surpris et croisa les jambes en laissant un petit rire passer ses lèvres.

\- C'est de bonne guerre, je suppose

\- Hm,Hm...

\- Dites moi plutôt vos suppositions.

Il soupira, passa distraitement ses doigts sur la couverture des livres avant de répondre.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de données et de temps pour pouvoir être sûr de ce que je pourrais imaginer mais je sais clairement que vous, sinon l'apparence, n'avez rien d'humain.

\- C'est assez faible pour un "génie" mais disons vous devez être... troublé

\- Quelles sont vos motivation ? ignorant le pic de la jeune femme.

\- Personnelles...

\- Ca ne suffit pas !

\- Ca vous suffira pour le moment !

Les deux se toisaient du regard à present, un silence chargé d'électricité dans l'air.

\- Que me voulez vous ?

La question arracha un sourire à l'autre, soupirant.

\- De l'aide. Votre technologie.

\- Dans le but de ... ?

\- Vengeance.

Il eut l'air ahurit, non seulement c'était assez insultant pour lui mais merde quoi, cette femme le dérangeait pour une puérile vengeance

\- Ce sera sans moi. Au revoir.

Il avançait d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Sa voix et ses confessions le retinrent.

\- Mon père m'a arraché mes enfants en voulant enrayer une prophétie, manquant de la réaliser par la même. Il m'a torturée de nombreuses années, j'ai été violée et battue, je vis dans la crainte et je n'ai pu retrouver qu'un de mes enfants ! Deux sont morts... les trois autres sont encore enfermés je ne sais où, et je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie !

Il hésita sur le pas de la porte, soupirant vaguement. _Mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ca_ ?

\- Le barman ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais reflechir a votre demande.

Elle sembla se detendre, du moins il put le ressentir a travers le soupir de soulagement un peu frustré cela dit . Il partit après qu'elle ait griffonné son numéro sur un bout de papier. Il repartit la tête pleine de nouvelles questions, ce pouvait très bien être une complète invention... Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il attrapa son telephone et tapa rapidement un numéro.

 _*Bip... Bip..._ *

 _\- Allo ?_

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide ...

 _\- Tony ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

* * *

 **Voilà ! ^^ c'est tout pour cette fois, et merci a Ennui Enigma pour ses reviews ! J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Promis, un peu d'action bientôt ! ;)**

 **\- R**


	4. Une Vengeance

**C'est un chapitre plutôt court désoléepour le temps ^^ j'essaierais dans pondre un autre dans la semaine a venir :) j'espere que cette suite sera a votre gout.**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

il n'avait pas fallut qu'il insiste beaucoup avant de raccrocher, rendez vous à la clef, une heure plus tard, Tony était de retour chez lui et Bruce frappait à la porte, l'air inquiet et le regard pleins de question, il alla lui ouvrir, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres

\- Merci d'être venu, entre.

\- de rien, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Tony, tu m'as vraiment inquieté au telephone tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué... Ma couverture est en danger premièrement, et _..._

Il soupira longuement et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, cette femme qui n'était pas humaine, sa demande, l'incertitude... il n'évoqua pas le baiser passant cette soirée sous silence. il y eut un blanc à la fin de son récit, Bruce assez pale

\- Ouais... tu es dans la merde quoi

\- Quel langage Brucie... mais oui dans les grandes lignes c'est ça.

\- Bon, déjà essaye de savoir ce qu'elle veut faire de ta technologie, le problème elle a un point de pression, imagine ce qu'il arriverait si la presse en arrivait à apprendre que tu étais toujours en vie, et pire encore, le monde. La confiance -déjà faible- qu'ils apportent aux avengers... ta tranquillité... et tout ceux qui voulaient ta mort avant ça. C'est très risqué. Je vais en parler aux autres et p-

\- non.

-quoi ?

\- non, je ne veux pas que tu en parles aux autres, ils ont d'autres chats à foueter et puis je prefere regler ça seul, j'ai juste besoin d'un petit coup de main pour de la science.

le scientifique soupira mais finit par ceder

\- ok, c'est quoi alors ?

\- j'ai toujours un de ses cheveux dans mon labo, je VEUX savoir ce qu'elle est pour savoir à quoi je dois m'attendre.

ils prirent tout deux le chemin de l'atelier de Tony, Bruce y découvrant avec surprise que les expériences de Tony étaient tout à fait justes. Ils réussirent après un moment à en extraire un sequence ADN que Jarvis leur afficha en holographiquement, ce n'était pas vraiment le truc de Tony la biologie mais il savait que ce n'était pas humain, ça n'avait rien d'humain, pas la moindre séquence, et Brucie qui semblait figé, et pale

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai raté

\- C'est même pas terrien Tony.. soufflait-il

Tony fronca les sourcils, son inconnue serait une extraterrestre ?

\- Tu veux dire ... comme Thor ?

\- Il y a certaines similitudes mais non, ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Okay... je devrais être flatté non ?

\- Comment ca ?

Bruce ne suivant pas le fil de pensée de Tony, le cerveau tournant à vive allure pour comprendre quelle créature avait encore pu apparaître sur leur cher Terre et ce qu'ils leurs voulaient.

\- Bah ouais, cette femme me connaît de réputation à travers les MONDES ! je suis extra mondialement connu !

Son ego gonflant un peu plus, c'était juste jouissif. Et effrayant. Une heure plus tard et à la suite de nombreux avertissements de prudence, Bruce était parti et Tony se retrouvait seul, dans son salon, à fixer un numéro griffoné à la va-vite et son starkphone sur la table basse en face de lui.

*Monsieur, je doute que ce duel de regard finisse par être concluant *

L'intervention de l'IA, presque agacé, presque, Jarvis restait encore une machine, malgré les espoirs futurs de Tony, eut au moins le mérite d'attirer un sourire sur les lèvres de l'inventeur

\- Je sais Jarvis... Tu penses que je devrais appeler

*Et bien vous pouvez, même si la prudence voudrait que vous partiez vous cacher le plus loin possible, cependant je doute qque vous puissiez fuir assez loin si ceux qui sont a vos trousses ne sont pas humain et même en vous sachant mort vous ont tout de même retrouvé...*

\- Tu m'aides énormément Jarvis

*Je suis là pour vous servir Monsieur*

\- Ouais...

Il prit une grande inspiration puis craqua, appelant le plus vite possible pour ne pas se donner le temps de changer d'avis.

 _\- Allo ?_

\- Salut

 _\- Vous vous êtes décidez à m'aider ?_

\- En fait j'aimerais savoir dans quoi je me lance avant tout. Est ce que l'on peut se voir ?

 _\- Quand ?_

\- Le plus vite possible

 _\- Maintenant ?_

\- Et bien le temps de trouver un lieu de rendez vous et-

\- Pas besoin

Kayle apparaissant devant lui la seconde suivante sous le regard mi-effaré, mi-fasciné

\- Ok... comment vous saviez ?

\- C'est trop compliquer à expliquer pour un mortel, disons simplement que c'est ... magique

-Mhmh...

Il secoua doucement la tete et passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux

\- Bon, je veux bien voir ce que je peux faire mais je veux savoir ce que tu es, ce dont tu as besoin et ce que tu vas en faire

Elle haussa un sourcil à l'abandon du vouvoiement et aux exigences du petit humain

\- ca fait beaucoup... je suppose que c'est normal de vouloir savoir... j'aurais besoin d'une armée de ces "ironmen" en fait une vingtaine suffirait, liés à ma magie je pourrait en faire de véritables guerriers, je veux me venger de celui qui s'est prétendu mon père et qui m'a tout prit, je veux également ds dispositifs pour retrouver mes enfants et de l'aide pour les liberer.

\- attends attends. Je veux toute l'histoire.

Il vit la machoire de la jeune femme se tendre et son regard se noircir avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui

\- Un verre pour se mettre dans l'ambiance ?

elle hocha la tete silencieusement et il leur servit deux verres, chargé pour Tony, histoire de se donner du courage. Il l'entendit

-Bien, j'étais à peine sortie de l'enfance et mon père commençait tout juste à construire son domaine, il était un constructeur des plus brillants et rapide de plus, et il a fait appel a lui, au vues des sommes astronomiques que lui couterait cette construction, il a fait un pari avec lui, si jamais il ne respectait pas les delais, il n'aurait pas a debourser un seul g.. une seule pièce. Mais les travaux avançaient vite, et cela grace à son cheval : Svaldilfari, qui courait plus vite que le vent, alors il m'a ordonné de le distraire, pour cela, j'ai du me metamorphoser en jument, durant trois jours et trois nuits, je dus galoper autant que je pouvais tant qu'il me poursuivait, et j'ai reussit, durant trois jours... et deux nuits, j'ai fini par tomber d'épuisement... et il se jetais su moi et me violait. De ce viol, naquit mon premier fils... il me fut arraché après une gestation douloureuse et il l'a gardé en exclavage. Pour ses.. capacités. A cette suite, j'ai eut un mariage arrangé, duquel j'ai eut trois enfants, qui m'ont tous été arrachés à leur tours... l'union a été rompue, et on me marriat une fois de plus, c'était... une question d'argent et de pouvoir, mais je finissais pas l'aimer sincèrement, c'était une personne unique, fantastique. J'eut un enfant, puis pour tirer l'un de mes frères d'une situation epineuse je dut accepter une relation avec mon precedent mariage et un enieme enfant naquit, mon union actuelle le prenait comme sa propre progeniture et nous avons vecu de belles et heureuses années tout les quatre. Suite à plusieurs intrigues trop longues à conter, je... contribuais a la mort de l'un de mes frères qui me violanttait et m'humiliait constament, dans cette affaire je donnais uniquement à l'interessé la seule arme capable de lui oter la vie. Mais mon père trouvat un moyen de le ramener à la vie : un contrat avec la mort. Si tout les animaux de notre monde, pleuraient la perte de cette être alors elle rendrait l'ame. et sous un sort d'odin tout les animaux se mirent a pleurer, je me changeais alors en ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un renard chez vous. refusant de pleurer. Alors mon père lançait une malediction sur mon second fils, qui se transformait en loup et tuait son frère de lait et mon mariage, m'emmenant les deux corps sans vie, je ne put m'empecher de pleurer. Suite à cela, l'un de mes frères tua le loup qu'était mon fils et je fus attacher a des rocher par les entraille de mon enfant, tandis que le poison extrêmement concentré et le plus corrosif de tout les monde coullait au goutte à goutte sur moi pendant plus d'un siècle. La cicatice est toujours présente aujourd'hui ... Je pense que c'est deja assez et encore je vous ai passé plusieurs passages de ma vie...

Tony avait palit durant tout le discours, la nausée lui venant, la compassion et la comprehension également, la colère contre cette famille qui l'avait ainsi traitée également

\- Quelle horreur... murmurait il faiblement

il secoua doucement la tete et leva les yeux vers elle, soudain quelques chose eut un declic en lui, enfant il adorait la mythologie nordique, il avait dévoré l'Edda en une nuit. Il ecarquilla les yeux comme tout prenait place dans sa tete :

\- Loki ?!

* * *

 **Voila ^^ bon courage tout le monde j'espere que ca vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé**


End file.
